


Stay

by Soyeahthishappened



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Also fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Noble Reader, Other, Romace, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyeahthishappened/pseuds/Soyeahthishappened
Summary: The reader is summoned by her nobleman father, saying that he has found her a husband. She fell in love with someone else o her journey, though, and she's struggling to say goodbye.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally sitting for 20 minutes trying to come up with something to write about. I started school back up today so I won't be able to write as much most likely.   
> Either way, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment and or kudos, and I do accept requests for story ideas (and characters!)

You knew this would happen eventually. 

You knew your father would arrange for you to marry someone, and that it would be some powerful old man with no regard for you or the fact that you're not property. 

You also knew that you'd be stuck with him until the end of time. Until your miserable life is to be ended by some unnatural cause since you can't die of anything else really. 

There was no doubt that you knew, but you still hoped it would never happen. Hoped that you could continue on with the Fellowship, because hell if you all don't succeed then you need't worry about living with some filth. 

But orders were orders, and he was your father after all. You loved him even if he was all willing to give you away to some man he hadn't met in the middle of a world altering mission. 

Even if he never paid you any mind unless you were the best of the best at everything you could manage. 

But being pulled away from this journey by a goddamned letter to marry is one of the least important things on your mind. And the importance only went down more when you fell in love with that stupidly handsome Ellon with the bow and arrow quiver. 

You were packing your things away into your bag, hoping to slip out unnoticed while everyone else slept soundly in the halls of Rohan. Leaving a hand written letter explaining everything next to Gandalf's sleeping arrangement, you started to tip toe your way out of the building. The less people who see you, the better. Accounting for all your friends, you notice that just Legolas is missing, no doubt standing outside somewhere. 

So you had to be fast and as discreet as possible. 

Hiding from column to column, you make your way to the front, easily slipping out under the noses of all those who still roam the halls. The only issue now is avoiding that oh so charming prince who no doubt will try to stop you. 

Looking from left to right, you still don't spot him, so you take this as the okay to make your way out of town. You shoulder your bag more securely, then start for the stairs, freezing up when you hear an accusatory, "What are you doing?" You don't turn, tilting your head down shamefully. He must've been sitting behind one of the pillars. 

"Is it not obvious, Legolas?" You question him cooly, fist clenching around the strap of your bag rather tightly. "I can see what you are doing, but I don't understand why." He shot back without hesitation, as if your response was predictable. "It's about your father, isn't it? You told me he would send for you eventually." No questions in his voice. He was just stating the facts that he'd come to easily conclude. 

"He... sent me a letter a few days ago, saying that I'm to return home and... marry someone." Your head turns a bit, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. He is much closer than you originally thought. "Marry someone? He arranges your marriage?" You only nod, head slumping down again shamefully. He steps closer, reaching a hand out to lay on your arm gently. 

"I don't want to do it..." You whisper out, "B-But I have to." You state after a couple seconds, reaching up to gently wipe under your eyes. When did you start crying? You hadn't realized. His grip on your arm tightens and he turns you around, placing his other hand on your other arm. "No, you don't. We can protect you here, you won't have to marry anyone you don't want if you stay with us." His voice is pleading, and his fingers are gently digging into your arms. 

You turned your head up towards him, smiling sadly, "But I do Legolas... my father will always find me no matter where I am... he'll only send someone for me if I don't return." You insist, reaching up to press you hand against his cheek, "You're not going to stop me..." you whisper, letting your hand fall. He catches it though, squeezing your hand into his gently. 

"But Y/N-", you cut him off quickly, pulling back despite not letting his hand go, "No! No, Legolas, nothing you can say will stop me." Taking a deep breath after your out burst, you pull your hand away and turn away from him. 

"Even if I say... that I've fallen in love with you...?" He asks slowly, causing you to freeze in place. 

Those words you had wanted to hear for quite some time, but given the circumstances you could barely celebrate. You turn your head back towards him, unable to control the bit of hope sparkling in your eyes, "You... you mean it?" The nod he gives in response brings tears to your eyes again. "A-And I, you..." 

The own joy that spreads on his face make you let out a quiet sob. You hide your face with your hands, trying to conceal your leaking eyes from him. Strong arms wrap around your middle as you're pulled up against a clothed chest. Taking a shaky breath, you wrap your own arms around him and press your face against his chest. "I-I can't stay.." Voice a reduced to just a whimper, you decide to stop the talking for now. 

"You can stay, Y/N... Stay with us, with me.. I-I'll do anything just stay! It isn't safe out there, no less with a man you've never met taking advantage of the marriage. Stay with me." Another breath that you'd been holding is released, and you clutch onto him tighter. 

"Okay..." you sniffle softly, "I'll stay.." He smiles again, placing his hand under your chin. Your head is lifted up gently, and you look up into his eyes with tears still swimming in yours. A short choked laugh leaves you, a smile playing on your lips, "I-I never imagined telling you that I love you like this.." It was his turn to laugh now, his head nodding a bit in agreement, "Me neither, but I don't regret it..." 

He gently rubs your jawline with his thumb, leaning down slightly to press his forehead to yours. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie this isn't my best work


End file.
